


Letting Loose

by fergus80



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Other, Threesome M/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/pseuds/fergus80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a little wild. Biggs/Max/Alec & M/A. Set before LAtR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this story is complete. It is set after SAH but before LAtR. Basically Biggs has been around for a little while and has gotten to know everyone. Obviously LAtR hasn't happened yet, and more than likely wouldn't happen after this story. Now, this is GRAPHIC sex, if you don't want to read about a threesome, don't read this. For the rest of you, *holds breath,* I hope you like it. ;)

Max sat on the couch, her feet up on the coffee table. Her hands gripping onto the cushions, knuckles turning white. *One,* she thought, *Two. Three. Four.* Trying to count to ten wasn't working, as her anger was starting to mount. On five, her hand shot out and grabbed the remote out of Alec's hand. 

 

"Hey!" he yelled at her, giving her a 'how could you' look. 

 

"Can't you just leave it on something?" 

 

"There's nothing good on." 

 

"Exactly! So why do you have to keep clicking through the crap? It's annoying as hell!" Biggs laughed to the left of her, and she turned to look at him. "What's so funny?" 

 

He swallowed hard catching her look, and he looked towards Alec for help. "Hey, don't look at me buddy. I'm just glad she turned her anger towards you now. OUCH!" He yelled, when she slapped him hard on the leg. 

 

Biggs started laughing again, but stopped immediately with the death glare he got from her. He held up his hands in surrender. 

 

Alec sighed, "If you don't like what we're doing. You don't have to be here." He watched her give him an evil glare, and he laughed. "Oh right. You have nothing to do tonight. OC's out with one of her honey's. Sketchy actually has a date for once in his life." He gave a cocky grin, "Thanks to me." He rubbed his shoulder at the punch she gave him. "And, oh must not forget. You and Logan broke up. But then again, 'we were never like that', 'he's not my boyfriend'." His voice mocking her. 

 

"Shut up!" 

 

He rolled his eyes at her, "God, woman. Calm down." 

 

"Don't tell me what to do, and don't call me woman!" she yelled back. 

 

"For a guest in my house, you sure are being rude." He said waving his hand, indicating his apartment. 

 

"Well you are being a lousy host. There's nothing to watch. And you haven't once asked if I want something to drink." 

 

He rolled his eyes at her, "What? You don't have two legs? You can't go get something yourself?" 

 

Biggs just sat next to them amused at their bickering, trying not to laugh. Knowing that if he did so, he would probably get socked by her if not by him too. But he decided to chime in, as he stood up. "Guys! Guys!" He yelled and they looked up at him. "Time out!" He received a dirty look from both of them, and he shook his head. "Alec, why don't you help me get some drinks, and Max why don't you pick out a movie?" 

 

They grumbled at him, but they both stood up, and Alec followed him into the kitchen. Biggs opened the fridge, and quickly closed it. "Man," he said waving a hand in front of his face, "What do you keep in there?" 

 

"Nothing, why?" Alec said, taking out three large glasses. 

 

"You don't keep anything in the refrigerator?" 

 

Alec shook his head, and walked over. He opened the freezer. Inside was a ton of ice and frozen dinners. He grabbed a few handfuls of ice and headed back over to the glasses. "I never got Home Ec. back at Manticore." Alec said, and the other man laughed. Alec then opened up two different cabinet doors, and yelled out into the other room. "Rum, Brandy, Scotch, Gin, or Vodka?" 

 

Max looked through the movies sitting all around the tv and vcr. Some had names, some only had numbers. She stacked the numbered ones into a pile as she looked through the others. Her mind thought a second about the question, and slightly laughed. *Yeah, that's Alec. Drink equals alcohol.* "Why not bring them all." She yelled back. 

 

Moments later the guys were coming back in the room with the glasses, and a lot of bottles in their arms. She laughed as she stood back up straight. "Is that all you got?" She asked jokingly. 

 

Alec shook his head, "Of course I have tons more. I thought you knew me better than that Maxie." She laughed and he continued. "So, did you find a movie yet?" 

 

She sighed, "Not yet. But I do have a question." 

 

"What's that?" Biggs asked pouring the vodka over the ice in his glass. 

 

"What are all these tapes with only numbers?" Max asked looking back and forth between the two men who seemed to be growing uncomfortable in front of her. 

 

"Uhh, nothing." Alec said. Biggs smiled slightly taking a drink. 

 

She held up one of the tapes, "Nothing? Nothing at all?" She asked, knowing that he was lying through his teeth. "So, if I play this, nothing will show up." 

 

Alec coughed slightly, "Uh, yeah." 

 

She smiled, and put the tape in the machine, "So, if I hit record, right in the middle, not a big deal right?" She had never seen him move so fast. Actually, she didn't even see him move by the time she felt his hand on her wrist that was holding the tape. She smiled up at him, "Oh, geez, Alec. I wonder what could be on this tape. Or all of those." She said indicating the pile next to her. 

 

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine. You found my stash. Just taunt me and get it over with." He took the tape away from her. 

 

But she picked up another one, "What is it with men and their fascination with porn?" 

 

Biggs laughed, "Max, have you actually ever seen one?" 

 

"No." Both men looked shocked. "What?" 

 

Alec laughed, "You've never seen one, but you are teasing us for having it." He smiled down at her, his cocky smile crossing over his face. "You never know Maxie, you might like it. Might relieve some of that tension you have," he said winking at her. 

 

He groaned as she whacked his shoulder, "Funny." 

 

"I'm actually quite serious." 

 

"Yeah, Max. Don't knock it, till you try it." Biggs said with a wink. 

 

She looked back and forth between the two men, seeing the challenge that was being laid out in front of her. "Fine. Fine. Put one in, let's watch this sick puppy." She went back and sat down in the middle of the couch, grabbing the rum and pouring herself a glass. 

 

Alec rubbed his hands together with a large smile, and looked over to Biggs. "Which one should we subject her too?" Biggs rubbed his chin thinking. "I mean, we could always start her off easy, and work her way into it. Or just throw her overboard and see if she'll swim." 

 

"Hmmm, let's see if she'll swim." 

 

Alec nodded, and held up at tape, "Tape number five?" 

 

"Whoah. When you said overboard, you meant it." 

 

"Oh great, what are we going to watch?" Max asked taking a drink, and rubbing her forehead. 

 

He popped the tape in, and then came back to the couch, sitting to her right. He poured his glass of scotch, and leaned back, putting his feet up on the table. He took the remote off the cushion next to him, and looked over at Biggs. "Okay, now be good. We have a lady present." He said with a wink, and both men laughed as Max rolled her eyes. Alec pressed the play button, and the cheesy music and opening credits came on. 

 

She groaned at the title of the flick, *Locker Room Lolita. Great, just great. What did I subject myself too?* she thought as the tv focused into an empty locker room. Benches, showers, lockers, the whole nine yards. Then in walked a lone, blonde cheerleader, in a very, very skimpy cheer leading outfit. Max rolled her eyes as the girl looked around shocked, finally figuring out she was in the 'wrong' locker room. Then the sound of a bunch of men running inside, obviously after a hard fought football game. *Can this be any more predictable?* 

 

{{Wow, Boys. Look what we have here,}} the quarter back said. 

 

"Oh, come on!" Max groaned at the stupidity. 

 

"Shhh!" Alec hissed at her, with a wink. "This is award winning material." 

 

Max swatted his shoulder, but he just laughed at her. He kept looking out of the corner of his eye watching her, wondering how she was going to react. So far, it wasn't good, but then again the movie had only just started. He had only wanted to tease her with it, challenge her about watching it. He never actually believed that she would do it, and now in a way he was wishing she wouldn't have. Because now he had to watch this, with her sitting next to him. Part of him wishing she would like it, and part of him wished she wouldn't. 

 

If she didn't like it, then she would just be the same old, bitchy Max that he had grown accustomed too, and knew how to deal with. Sure, it would mean a whole lot more teasing by her on the subject, but he could deal with that. But, if she did like it, and it did turn her on. *Oh, boy,* he thought, not so sure how he would handle that situation at all. Especially with her sitting right there next to him. 

 

Alec had been so deep in thought that he hadn't been paying attention to the movie. He looked at the screen, and watched the now fully naked girl riding the quarterback, her mouth sucking on the wide receiver, her two hands making two linebackers very happy. 

 

The images assaulted his brain, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. *In through the nose, out through the mouth,* he told himself as he did so, and then he almost let out a groan. His eyes moved to the right, looking at her. His senses had caught the change in the air. His eyes watched her small movements. The small shifting of her hips, her thighs rubbing together. She was getting turned on next to him, and he could tell, he could smell her. 

 

He shifted on the couch next to her, trying to control his thoughts. He actually tried to focus on the show instead of her next to him. The quarterback laid back on the bench, bringing the girl with him, her ass up in the air. Alec already knew what was coming. He saw one of the other players move up behind the girl, and watched her face twist in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Alec waited for the hit from Max, but instead he only heard a quiet moan next to him. 

 

His eyes looked at her, saw the intent gaze on the screen, and he looked over her to Biggs. The other man looked back at him, and Alec knew that Biggs had heard and sensed the same thing. Now the only question is what to do. And then he laughed at himself for the thoughts that he was having. *Yeah, right buddy. Even if she's turned on, she'll still kick your ass.* He then grinned to himself, *Might as well have fun with it though.* 

 

His left arm came out and rested across the back of the couch behind her, she didn't move, or she didn't notice him do it. He slowly scooted closer to her, and noticed Biggs doing the same on the other side. He wondered how far she would let this go before she clobbered them both. He had to admit that it was fun walking the line. He liked to push her buttons, test her limits. 

 

Biggs caught the look in Alec's eye and smiled. He then looked back at Max, her eyes were hooked to the screen, her mouth slightly open, her breathing a little faster than usual. He had gotten to know Max pretty well in the last few weeks, but he had never seen her like this. He had also been pretty perceptive of his two friends, and this little game Alec was playing with her intrigued him. He wondered just how far it would go. 

 

Max couldn't help squirming as she watched the television. She wasn't sure if what she was watching is what excited her, or just the fact that she hadn't been with anyone in so long. Her legs rubbed against each other, the slight friction against her clothes, driving her further insane. Her heightened senses weren't helping matters either, since she could smell the unmistakable scent of testosterone in the air from the two men next to her. 

 

She wasn't exactly sure why she was reacting like this, and then she had a slight panic. Her mind did the math quickly, and she let out a mentally sigh of relief. *Nope, my Heat is not due for over a month.* But that thought actually bothered her more, because then she would at least have something to blame. Her eyes continued to watch, and she was beginning to understand why they watched them. The sounds, the movements on the screen were enticing her, bringing out her deeply hidden desires. 

 

She didn't dare look to either side of her. She didn't dare say anything, because she just knew Alec was going to tease the hell out of her for it. But then she just about jumped out of her skin. "Want me to turn it off?" Her body shuddered slightly, as Alec's warm breath washed over her neck, his deep voice in her ear. She closed her eyes, and swallowed. 

 

Her voice came out soft, and shaky, "No." Alec looked over at Biggs, and saw the other man move closer as well. 

 

"Are you okay?" Max shivered again, this time at Biggs voice in her other ear. 

 

"I'm... f..fine," she replied. 

 

"Fine huh?" He asked again, his breath trailing over her sensitive skin, "Is that why your hand is twisting the fabric of your shirt?" She looked down, and noticed that fact. Her fingers were tightly clenched to the fabric over her stomach. 

 

"Or why your legs are so tightly pressed together." Alec's voice came from her right, just as she felt a hand move to her left knee. She looked down to Biggs hand, and something in her wouldn't let her push it away. She saw Alec's hand move to the side of her face, moving her head to look at him. Her eyes connected with his. 

 

Alec looked at her dark eyes, and saw the passion in their depths, saw the raw desire ready to bubble over. He wasn't sure what to do, as his hand moved softly over her face, and her lips kissed the palm of his hand. Rational thought, and reasons why he shouldn't go forward were quickly leaving his brain. 

 

Her lips acted on their own accord, and as his fingers trailed over her lips, her mouth opened, lightly biting at his fingertips, her tongue tasting the skin. Her eyes still connected with now dark hazel ones. Her body shifted again, her body trying to move the hand on her leg up higher. She was losing reality quickly, and she was finding herself not caring. 

 

Biggs watched the two, and knew that they were somehow silently communicating, even though they might not be knowing it. He felt her legs move, making his hand move closer to her, and he responded, slowly moving his hand up her leg. His face leaning in towards her neck. The little game that they had been playing, had quickly turned on all of them, and now it seemed like none of them wanted to turn back around. But he knew, there had to be the option. "Max.." 

 

She turned to look at him, her large eyes, dark, and he swallowed hard. He could see how easily it would be to fall right into them, fall for her. His eyes quickly flew over her head to Alec, and saw the look there as well. He turned back to her, "You can stop this now, if you want." He knew it would be the last voice of reason for all of them. 

 

Max heard the words and part of her brain tried to get her to stop it, but it wasn't going to win. It couldn't win over the other part of her that was begging for it. The need for it. She didn't know how to respond, and then she felt soft, warm lips at her neck. She moaned at the feel, and her right hand came up, wrapping behind Alec's head, keeping him there. A small, "Yes," escaping her lips, then before she knew what she was saying, she added, "Don't stop." 

 

That's all it took, and Biggs was on her other side, his warm mouth on her neck. Her hands came out, and grabbed onto each of their thighs. Alec's hand came to her other knee, slowly working it's way up her leg as well, her legs instinctively moving apart, allowing the progress. 

 

Alec couldn't believe what was happening, but he wasn't going to stop it. Max was a more than willing participant, and even though, some part of him knew that she was going to kick his ass after it was all over. The bigger part of him just knew that this was his only shot, only way that he would actually ever be with her. Because in her mind she would be able to play it off as just hormones, nothing else. And that's what he tried telling himself it was for him as well. 

 

And with that he tried to click off the mental process and just go with the feelings that were wagging war in his body. He broke away from her neck, quickly standing up, hearing her groan at the lost of contact. But quickly he pulled her to her feet. Biggs standing right behind her. His hands came to the sides of her face, tilting her head up to look at him. Then his mouth came down to hers. His lips claiming her mouth, kissing her hard, his tongue darting out into her mouth, tasting her. His ears hearing her moan, and he thought he could die right there. 

 

Her head swam at the feeling, the taste of him, and she kissed him back. Their tongues dueling, as she pressed her body up against his, then feeling other hands moving down her sides, and her body pressed back against the body. She moaned as those hands moved up her front, moving under her shirt, trailing up her hot flesh. She moaned into Alec's mouth even more, as his hands moved down from her face to her shirt. Breaking from the kiss, allowing him to pull it up and over her head. 

 

As the fabric of her shirt and then her tank top left her, she felt Biggs mouth at the back of her neck, his hands moving over her breasts. Squeezing the flesh, his thumbs rubbing over the hard nipples, making her groan again. Her hands went to Alec's shirt, pulling it up and over his head quickly. Her head leaning in, to kiss at the now exposed skin, her tongue flicking out, tasting him, hearing him groan. 

 

His hands went to her pants, as his mouth went to her shoulder, his teeth scraping against the skin lightly. He groaned as he felt one of her hands move to the button of his pants, his eyes looking down seeing her one hand work at the button, her other behind her, doing the same thing to Biggs. 

 

She felt the zipper go down on her pants, just as she got theirs both unbuttoned, her hands slipping inside. All three groaned as her fingers wrapped around them. Two, hard, long shafts, one in each hand. Both men pressing their bodies against her, their hips jerking in response, pinning her between them. 

 

Alec's hands moved to her hips, pulling her against him, and then he was walking backwards, the other two following him. His mouth moved back to hers, claiming her lips once again. The threesome found their way into the bedroom, and the guys pulled away, lowing her to the bed. Alec's hands moved to the waistband of her pants, as Biggs moved onto the bed next to her. He watched Max pull the dark haired man's head down to her mouth, kissing him, and he averted his gaze. His hands pulling down the fabric, her hips lifting in response. 

 

His eyes slid up her naked form, a quick reply on his tongue at the idea of her not wearing underwear, but that thought was quickly forgotten, as he watched Biggs move his lips down Max's cheek, to her neck, and down her breastbone. He closed his eyes for a second, straightening his shoulders. Then he moved up onto the bed, his hands moving to her legs, spreading them wider, and she didn't fight him. In fact she moved them wider, a small moan coming from her, as his hands moved up the soft skin of her inner thighs. 

 

He could smell her desire, could see it glisten on her body, his hands moving up to her center, as he leaned in. His warm breath moving over her skin. Alec watched her hips move up off the bed towards him, as his thumbs moved to spread her apart, his tongue darting out. His head spun at the taste of her, as he began to drown, completely lost to the animal that was consuming him. 

 

Biggs mouth trailed down her front, his one hand moving with him, and then over to her left breast, as his mouth captured her right. His ears could hear her whimper, her one hand at the back of his head, trying to keep him there. His eyes looked downward, seeing Alec's head between her legs, her hips moving against his face, her other hand in his hair. His eyes closed again, as his tongue flicked out against the hard nipple, and she arched her back against him. 

 

Max was in sensory overload, and somehow she knew she was going to be for quite some time. Two sets of hands on her flesh, one mouth sucking at her breast, and one very skilled tongue bringing her more pleasure than she could ever remember, all at once. Her body had quickly climbed to the peak, and she was looking over the edge. She felt a finger push it's way inside of her, and her body clamped down around it, shuddering, her mouth opening, screaming out her pleasure. 

 

Alec felt her muscles contract around his finger, and he groaned against her, sending the vibrations of his mouth through her body, making her shake more against him. Slowly her body started to settle, and he started to move up her body, his lips leaving small kisses along the way. Her hand moved with him, her fingers still wrapped in his hair. As he neared her rib cage, Biggs hand moved from her breast, and down between her legs. His ears heard her gasp, and his mouth moved over her. His tongue flicking at the nipple the other man's hand had just left. 

 

Another moan escaped her lips, as she felt Alec's mouth move over her, his hand then moving over to mound of flesh Biggs had just abandoned in his downward journey of her body. Her body jumped slightly, her hand holding tightly to the black hair of the man between her legs. Her other hand moved down Alec's back, to his side, and then down his front. She felt him groan around her skin, as her hand moved over his pant covered erection. 

 

Alec groaned at the feeling. Her hand pressing against him, and then moving to his pants, trying to remove them. His mouth moved up her neck, and back to her lips once again. His hands moving to his own pants, removing them and his boxers all at once. Her fingers found him instantly, wrapping around the hard shaft, and his hips jerked against her side, his hands moving back over her skin. His tongue darted back inside her mouth, battling against hers. 

 

She could taste herself on his lips, and it just excited her more, sent her closer to the edge once again. Her fingers tightened around his length, gripping him. Her other hand wound in Biggs hair, holding his mouth to her, her legs starting to shake once again. Her hips started to buck slightly, and she felt one of Alec's hands move down to her hips, holding them still. While Biggs hands kept her legs wide open. And with another deep kiss, she was screaming into Alec's mouth. Her body convulsing in waves of pleasure. 

 

Biggs looked up, watching Max's body shake, as the two continued kissing. He stood up, removing the rest of his clothes as well, and then moved up the side of the bed. His hands trailing over her body again. He watched Alec break the kiss, looking into her eyes once more, and asking, "Are you sure?" 

 

She looked up into his green eyes, words not being able to form, coherent thought was not a possibility anymore. Instead her fingers gripped around his hard flesh once again, and she watched his eyes close and heard his moan. His body pulling away from her touch, only to move back over her, between her legs, his head leaning down to kiss her breasts once again. Her head turned, her hand coming out behind Biggs, and pulled him up closer to her, his knees by her head. Her eyes moving over him, and settling on the sight between his legs. Her hand moved around him, her fingers running over his length, watching his hips jerk. 

 

Alec moved between her legs, and felt them wrap around him. He groaned as he felt the tip of his erection rub against her. She was so wet, and hot, that it made his body shudder at the thought of finally being able to slip inside of her, be with her. His hand moved to the side of her face, and made her look back at him. Her free hand moved to the back of his head, catching him in another deep kiss, and with that he thrust his hips foreword. His hard length pushing all the way inside of her in an instant, both breaking the kiss in a gasp at the union. His hands moving under her, gripping her shoulders tightly, his head moving to her neck. Burying his face in her hair, her skin. 

 

Her hips moved up against him, as she felt him enter her body, her grip lightening on Biggs as the sensation of completeness washed through her. And then Alec's hips began to move. Long, slow, hard strokes into her body. Her one hand went to his shoulder, holding on to him, her nails digging slightly into the skin. A small growl rang in her ear. The animalistic sound bringing it out in her as well. She turned to the side, her eyes catching another set of dark ones, her grip tightening once again, her head turning to the side, her tongue moving out, and licking the tip of his erection. 

 

Biggs let out a loud moan as Max's mouth slowly moved over him. Her hand and lips moving over his swollen flesh, his one hand gripped onto the headboard to keep himself steady, the other between her and Alec, his fingers lightly pinching the taut peak of her breast. He could feel the vibrations of her groans around him, causing lightning shocks of pleasure to course through him. At every thrust of the other man's hips, another whimper would issue from her mouth, onto him. 

 

Alec's face hid in her neck, his senses trying to just read her, feel her, hear her. His grip on her body tight, as he continued to plow into her. His body moving faster, responding to the movement of her hips. He could feel her fingernails digging into his shoulder, and he pushed on harder, faster. Then he felt it, the glorious feeling of her muscles gripping at him, contracting so tight around him, trying so hard to take it from him as well. He kept moving, pulling away to look at her face. Her mouth having left Biggs to let out the gasps of pleasure that was coursing through her. His body still moving into her, prolonging it for her. Only slowing, then stopping when she started to still. 

 

She could barely open her eyes, and then she felt herself being rolled over. Her body still joined with Alec's, her eyes opening to look down at him, his hand moving up into her hair, pressing her down for another deep kiss. A kiss she realized that she could easily get lost in forever, but she pushed the thought away, as she felt Biggs move behind her, a small groan coming from her as she figured out what was happening next. 

 

Biggs moved behind Max, and settled himself on his knees between Alec's legs. His hand moving between them, his one finger moving against her clit, watching her body jerk in response, his other hand moving to their joining, his fingers gathering the silky, wetness from her. Part of him wishing to be able to sink himself inside where his friend already was, but knowing that would never happen, could never happen. 

 

She felt the pressure of one wet, fingertip at her ass, her body tensing. Then the soft, deep whisper of the man below her, in her ear, "Relax," he said as his lips then trailed back over her neck. She felt fingers tease at her clit once again, making her body shudder, and then gasp as the finger then easily pressed all the way inside of her. It moved in and out of her a few more times, her body responding to it, her hips moving backwards onto it, then it was gone. A small groan coming from her at the loss. But then she felt the head of Biggs erection at the same opening, and her fingers gripped onto the shoulders below her. 

 

Alec's hands moved in between them, grasping her breasts in his hands, as his eyes looked up at her, watching her. Her face a mixture of lust and fear. His thumbs rubbed against her nipples and she shuddered slightly against him, and he groaned as he could fell the pressure of Biggs slowly sliding into her, the thin wall of tissue between them, rubbing against him. All three moaning the deeper the dark haired man got inside of her. With a final shove, he watched her eyes close, and head move back with a small scream, her features a mix of pain and pleasure. His hands moved down to her hips, pulling her more firmly onto him, watching her react again. His hips started to move up into her. 

 

Biggs started to move as well, his hands moving to her shoulders from behind, gripping them, moving her back onto him. She was so tight around him, he was having a hard time keeping control, as he slid in and out of her ass. The friction and tightness even greater because of the man below her, inside of her, moving as well. 

 

Max's mind was spinning, her senses out of control, completely tense, and ready to burst. Her body so full, she thought she might break in two, but she didn't want it to end, she didn't want it to stop. She was completely out of control, caught up in the sensation, and she loved it, craved it, needed it. But with a few more thrusts of both men's hips her mind shattered, her back arching, her mouth screaming out something holy, unsure of what other name to say. This time her shaking body was allowed to calm down as she found herself rolled once again, her back resting on Biggs chest, with Alec back over her. The mouth of the man below her, kissing the back of her neck, his hands over her breasts, her mouth gasping as Alec thrust back fully inside of her once again. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take, she felt like she was going to pass out from the pleasure and exhaustion. 

 

Alec placed his hands on the bed on either side of them, his arms bracing himself over her, as his hips started to move in a frantic pace. In and out, faster, quicker, harder. He watched her head rocking back and forth, her mouth whimpering, moaning, as her muscles gripped him, hard, again and again. His body moving faster, his hips bucking into her, grinding into her. He heard Biggs groan and felt the other mans hips jerk up into her, stilling. Alec pushed harder, his head leaning into her shoulder, burying his face, biting his lip so he wouldn't scream out her name, as time and space stood still. A loud moan coming from him, as he exploded inside of her, his hips pushing hard, as deep within her as possible. His body shaking, and then collapsing on top of her. 

 

The sound of three loud, fast heartbeats of three hard breathing people filled the room. Their senses starting to come back to them as their bodies calmed, and relaxed, as the tension in the air began to mount, none of them sure what to say or do. Until Biggs voice filled the room, "Uhhh, guys. I would like to be able to breathe." The three laughed at the man on the bottom of the pile, and they rolled to the right, groans coming from them all as the two men slipped from her body. Alec's hand moved around her, setting at the small of her back, bringing her body against his. Biggs arm came around her from behind and settled around her rib cage. She sighed and moved her face into Alec's shoulder, taking comfort in the darkness it provided. 

 

She felt the two men's bodies pressed up against her, and she couldn't believe how she had gotten there. She was trying to rationalize it in her own mind, tried to figure it all out. She knew that to the both of them, it was just sex, and that's what she tried to tell herself as well. That they were just three friends, that had relived some sexual tension and frustration, that's all. But was that the case? How would things be now? She knew her and Biggs would probably be okay, they were now friends, but only knew each other for a little while. Sure there would be some weirdness for awhile, but that was to be expected. But, Alec, that was a different story. They knew each other, really knew each other. They had a history of sorts, and this... this complicated matters. She wasn't sure what he was going to do, what he was going to say. But somehow, she just pictured the smug, cockiness that would eventually come from it, and then she would have to kick his ass for sure. 

 

Alec kept his eyes closed, letting the feel of her body next to him fill his senses. He was waiting for her to get up, shout, yell, and blame him for all of this. Saying that it should never have happened, that it was his fault, that he had somehow taken advantage of her. But for some reason, none of that had happened yet. Part of him thought it was because Biggs was still there, and she didn't want a witness to his murder. And if she wasn't going to do that, he was sure she was just going to want to pretend that it never happened, or that it was a one time thing, something between friends. *Friends.* He laughed at the thought, *Like she really even calls me that. I'm more of just a pain in the ass to her.* His mind laughed again, *Well, Biggs was that, this time, actually.* He mentally shook his head at the humor, and went back to thinking. In all honesty, he wanted more than that. But knew it wasn't going to happen, this was Max after all. 

 

Biggs could feel the tension, he could see it written in his two friends body language, and he knew there was going to be a lot of stuff that had to be resolved between them. He knew that it no longer had to deal with him, it actually never did, he was just along for the ride. He took a deep breath, and slowly pulled his arm from around Max, and spoke softly. "Well, this bed isn't really meant for three people. I'm going to go head back out onto the couch." He sat up, and Max turned to look at him, a slight look of shock on her face, and fear. His eyes moved back to Alec, and he saw the same look on his face. He grinned mentally to himself, knowing that he was the only reason that kept them from talking, facing things. He grabbed his boxers from the floor, stood, putting them on, and went for the door. "Good night," he told them, walking out, and shutting it behind him. He walked over to couch, getting the linen that sat on the other chair. *Now, I just wonder if I'm going to be hearing the sounds of arguing or something else for the rest of the night.* 

 

Alec watched the door close and braced himself for what would come next, and he watched her slowly turn to him, their eyes locking. But neither spoke. He waited, but she wasn't speaking, the longer the silence continued, the more he was beginning to dread what she was going to say. 

 

She watched his eyes, and she waited for him to say something, but she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to think about it, at least not right then. All she wanted to do, was to feel his arms around her, her head on his chest, and sleep in his arms. She didn't want to face the rejection that she knew was coming. Then she saw his mouth open, him finally having figured out what he was going to say, but she put a finger up to his lips, shaking her head. "We talk, we figure it out in the morning," she said stopping him. 

 

He heard her, and nodded. Her head came back to his shoulder, resting there, her one arm moving around him, and he tightened his around her. He didn't know what to think about the change in events. Was she not angry with him? Or was she, but just didn't want to deal with it now? Was she actually, comfortable, happy even, in his arms? Or had she just been without physical contact for so long, she was craving it from anyone? The questions plagued his mind, not allowing him to fall asleep. He sighed internally, and willed the thoughts in his mind to cease for the time being. *Just let yourself enjoy this while you can,* he thought as his arm pulled her tighter to his side, his face nuzzling in her hair at the top of her head. He then closed his eyes, and slowly he finally joined her in slumber. 

 

Max woke up slowly, her senses coming back to her. She felt his warm body behind her, his strong arms holding her against him, his even breathing in her ear, and she allowed herself to stay in the moment. She felt his arms pull her closer, and his face nuzzle into her neck, and she smiled knowing that he was doing it in his sleep. Then she felt his body tense next to her, and she knew he was wake. For a second she almost thought of pretending that she was still asleep, but decided against it. "Morning," she said softly. 

 

"Morning," came his reply, his arms loosening around her slightly, not sure of what he should do. She turned in his arms, facing him, and her dark eyes caught his. He knew it was best for him to just begin, "Max, before you start yelling at me. I just want to say in my own defense..." But he was cut off again, by a finger to his lips. 

 

"I'm not going to yell." 

 

He gave her a strange look, "You're not?" 

 

"No." 

 

"Okay." Now he was really confused, "May I ask why?" 

 

She almost laughed at the look on his face. She knew he was fully expecting her to kick the shit out of him, and the thought actually made her smile. "You didn't force me to do anything. And, if I remember accurately, you both gave me plenty of opportunities to opt out." She could see the relief wash through him as she said said that, and then she noticed, that they still had their arms around each other, but she didn't say anything. 

 

He nodded in understanding, and then he knew the rest was up to her. "So now what Max, what happens now. How do we treat what happened here?" 

 

She didn't like the question, because she didn't want to be the one to decide. She had absolutely no idea what he was thinking, or feeling. So instead she decided to put out what she said as an option, and just see what he would do with it. "Well, we could always just go back to the way things were before." Even though she knew that wouldn't be possible, at least for her. Because for some reason, she didn't ever want to leave that bed, she didn't want to leave his arms. 

 

He knew those words were coming, and part of him told him to tell her okay. That at least that way, things would be okay between them, but his heart just wouldn't allow it. He shook his head, "I'm sorry Max, I can't do that. I can't go on and act like nothing happened, and I can't go back to whatever type of relationship we had before." 

 

This shocked her, she wasn't expecting that at all. "But..." She tried to think, "But, I mean... wasn't it just sex? Just friends relieving tension? And shouldn't Biggs be in on this conversation?" She felt his body slightly tense at the name of the other man, and her mind began spinning with thoughts and questions. 

 

"Well, it's good to know that I might actually be considered a friend." She watched his face, a small amount of pain washing over his eyes. 

 

Her hand came up to the side of his face of it's own accord, and then she closed her eyes, figuring out what he meant by that. He had honestly thought that she didn't even consider him a friend. Yeah, she yelled at him, hit him, called him every name under the sun, but.... She sighed again. Her fingers caressed the side of his face, and she watched him lean into them, and the words spilled out of her. "I care about you much more than just a friend." 

 

His eyes instantly went to hers, his mind and heart not really able to believe what he heard. He swallowed hard, allowing him to go on to the next step "I really care about you too Max," he said, even though he wanted to say so much more. "And that's why, I think Biggs doesn't need to be here." 

 

Max nodded, even though she herself was having a hard time with everything. Here they were, laying naked in bed with each other, admitting their feelings, or at least some of them to each other. Then a troubling thought entered her head, "Well if you care about me so much..." she said, trying to find the words, "Why were you okay with sharing me with Biggs?" 

 

She watched him swallow a lump in his throat, and then realized, that he wasn't. He really wasn't okay with it, and that upset her. Not that it upset her that he wasn't okay with it, it upset her that she had actually done it. And then his words confirmed it. "Honestly Max, the only reason I did go along with it, was because I never thought I would ever get a chance to be with you otherwise, and I never thought you would actually go through with it." 

 

Alec watched her move her face into his chest, hiding from him, not looking at him. "Max?" he asked, his hand moving under her chin, and softly moving her face up, to look at him. And then he understood, she felt ashamed of it, and he felt horrible. "Oh, Max. Don't, don't do this." 

 

She shook her head, "If I would have known. Alec... I had no clue. I just thought... I thought you would just think of it as sex, as no big deal..." She went on, knowing that she was rambling, trying to explain herself, but not knowing exactly how to tell him. But she was stopped instantly, when his lips touched hers, kissing her fully, his arms pulling her against him. Only to break away a few moments later. "What was that for?" She asked confused. 

 

"To shut you up," he said with a small smile. "Max," he began again before she could say anything. "Don't feel bad about this. Okay? One, it's not like we were together in a relationship or anything. And for all intents and purposes, you are right. It was three friends relieving some sexual tension. The only thing now, is that it obviously brought up an issue, that neither one of us knew about before." 

 

How did he do that? How did he always do that? He always seemed to make the things that she had done be okay. He always understood her. He understood her dilemmas now, and why she did what she did. Just like he had understood about Ben, and all kinds of other things in her life. "So, where do we go from here?" 

 

Alec swallowed again, but he realized he needed to ask this question, otherwise it would be hanging over his, or their heads forever. "Max, I don't want to bring it up, but I have to. What about Logan?" He felt her tense in his arms at the name. 

 

"I already told you I broke up with him." 

 

"Yeah, but you broke up with him to protect him. Not because you wanted too." He sighed, "But now I guess he does have a reason to be pissed with me. Even though he has been for the last few weeks, and I have no idea why." He felt her tense again, "Max?" he questioned. 

 

"He saw us." 

 

"What?" 

 

"That morning after the police station, after we talked about Ben. He saw you leave my apartment building." 

 

His head spun at the information, and realized what it might have looked like. "Okay, so what? He didn't believe you when you told him nothing happened? Is that why you aren't back together?" 

 

She shook her head, not wanting to go on, not wanting to say it. "No, that's not it." 

 

"Then what is it?" 

 

"I didn't deny it." 

 

He looked at her in shock for a minute, "What?" 

 

She closed her eyes. "He asked me if it was true, if we were together. I didn't deny it. I let him believe it, so that he would leave me alone. That he would have another reason, than just the stupid virus." She felt his body stiffen next to her, and watched a flash of anger go through his eyes. "Alec, I'm sorry." 

 

"Where you ever going to tell me about this? I mean, it explains a whole heck of a lot." And he was angry, the only thing was, he couldn't exactly go over to Logan's now and tell him the truth, because what's the difference of it happening a few weeks later? But there was a difference, he didn't steal Max away from Logan. 

 

"Alec, really I am sorry. I know what I did was wrong, and that's probably why I didn't tell you. Please, don't be angry. And it worked, basically. And I got time by myself, time to reflect on things." 

 

"Reflect on what exactly?" He asked, trying to set aside his hurt and anger. It was something that could be discussed and resolved at another time. 

 

She sighed, "My thoughts, my feelings, things in my life. Where people fit in my life, and what I want." 

 

He nodded, "And what did you figure out?" He was really curious as to how he would fit into all this. 

 

"Well, I haven't figured it all out yet, I'm still pretty confused. But I did figure out, that I'm not actually sure what love is. I'm not even really sure I have actually ever been in it." She saw the slight shock on his face, and knew he was going to ask her about Logan. She shook her head, "I love Logan, a part of me always will. But, I don't think it's the kind of love that everyone talks about. It was different. It's more out of respect, or loyalty, or something. I'm not sure, but even if it was, I'm not in love with him." 

 

Alec nodded again, part of him understanding. It actually made a lot of sense to him, perfect sense actually. He pulled her closer, and she settled her cheek against his chest again, as she continued. "And when I was with him, I tried so hard to be human, to be normal, to be something that I'm not, that I can never be. But..." she paused, and his hand moved over the skin of her back. She then looked up at him, "And even though you can be the biggest pain," he laughed slightly, seeing the teasing smile on her face. "You always accept me for who I am. Manticore, Max, 452, or the biggest bitch this side of the Mississippi." They both laughed at that one. 

 

Her hand came back up to the side of his face, "Alec, I really have no idea what I feel, or where we could go. I don't know what you want, or are willing to do. But if you want to try..." She trailed off, putting herself, her heart out there on the line, waiting for him to either smash it or pick it up. 

 

He smiled down at her, his hand coming to the side of her face as well, his forehead leaning against hers. "I want to try," he said, his lips moving to hers, sweeping her into another passionate kiss, this time not breaking away, as her arms wrapped around his neck. 

 

She pressed her body against his, as she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer, his tongue plunging into her mouth, making her groan against him. His lips then drifted away from hers and moved down her neck, to her ear, "From now on.... you're all mine." He said, as his body pushed her over onto her back, him rolling with her, his body settling between her legs. She moaned feeling him hard, pressed against her hip. 

 

Her hips moved up at him, making him groan, as his tongue tasted her skin at her neck, down her throat, and then over her breasts. His ears heard her whimper as lips sucked lightly at one nipple, his thumb moving over the other one. Her hands moving over his back, up into his hair, her hips wiggling under him, driving him crazy. 

 

She pulled him back up over her by his shoulders, her mouth claiming his once again, her legs wrapping around him, pushing him against her again. "Please, now," she said softly, not wanting to wait any longer. And with a movement of his hips, she felt the head of his erection graze against her, "Alec..." 

 

And with his name on her lips, he thrust himself fully inside of her, both stilling, letting the feeling go through them. Then they slowly began to move together, a counter rhythm. In and out, over and over, again and again. His hands moving to her shoulders, pulling her closer, wanting to be as closer to her, as deep inside of her as he could. The need to claim her, to make her his, driving him further. His lips found hers again, and her tongue moved into his mouth, making his head spin. The taste of her mouth, making his pace move faster into her. 

 

He hands gripped at his shoulders, as she felt one of his hands raise one of her legs up further, and she moaned as she felt him somehow sink even deeper into her, his body pounding her into the mattress, her body wanting more. Her face moved into his shoulder, her tongue tasting his skin. 

 

He felt her nails trailing over his back, the slight pain pushing him, further, harder. His mind and heart almost in disbelief that this was actually happening, but his body told him it was real, as he could feel himself move in and out of her body. And then he felt her teeth bite into his shoulder, and his hips slammed into her over and over, as her head fell back and she screamed, "Aleccc..." 

 

And with the sound of his name, the sound he had so wished to hear the night before, he was gone. Her muscles contracting around him, pulling at him, his hips pushing himself fully into her, as he let go, finally able to let her name issue from his lips. And with that waves of hot pleasure washed through his body, as his arms gripped her shaking form to his. 

 

She slowly opened her eyes, even while the tremors were still passing though her. Her eyes locking onto his, his mouth meeting hers in a soft kiss, his hand softly caressing the side of her face, and with that, she knew he was right, she was all his.


End file.
